ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mercurial Pole
Seems like the best use of this would be on a MNK/DRK for Hundred Fists+Souleater rapid damage. --Valyana 14:04, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Totally outclassed by Faith Baghnakhs if you're MNK/DRK. --Aurikasura 17:32, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Only a DMG of 4 though? Weak :( Does it really have any use with the low damage like that? --Wayka 22:15, 29 December 2006 (EST) the only thing I can think of is if you subed RDM for an enspell. The super low damage rating means you would be hitting for 0 but the enspell damage would count and the multiple hits would mean you get the enspell damage multiple times. This would be a way to damage a mob without feeding it TP since hitting for 0 gives it no TP and neither does the enspell damage. - Aelfyre 19:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) This thing is AMAZING for soloing on mage jobs, especially as SMN as this will allow you to essentially have an unlimited supply of MP with Spirit Taker. Do not pass this up as a weak weapon. --Nicknick 16:16, 29 January 2008 (EST) And as with all multi-hit weapons, it is awesome for skillups. :P --Kyrie 04:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) This weapon shares a display similar to that of Mercurial Sword in that it has been seen on youtube attacking for a number of times that does not match the weapon description. It is suggested before anyone change this, you watch the video on youtube located at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30w6bkye_6Q Overgryph 15:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Watching that video, it looks like that the next attack round kicked in after the fourth hit. I use Joyeuse regularly, and it can appear to continuously attack for a few rounds with haste gear. I would imagine a four-hit attack would blend that much easier. Concurrent attack rounds are much more likely than having a hidden 5th hit. Is there any additional evidence for this? Seems like it would be hard to identify in testing. Someone could possibly try casting Slow 2 and Elegy on an opponent in PvP and have that person attack for a while until it either procs a fifth hit or no. However, the likelihood of someone doing similar testing is rather slim. --Zhizi 09:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) In that video, you'll notice he recieves 47% TP from the first attack round, this implies 5 hits as 5*9.4TP = 47TP. If you add &fmt=18 to the end of the youtube URL you'll be able to see it better. Unless he started out with 9ish~TP already, he would have had to hit 5 times, but it looks like he had 0. For reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30w6bkye_6Q&fmt=18 Noxaengelus 05:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The best way to test if it has a "hidden effect" would be with the hecatomb set equipped. with the +slow you'll derinately be able to see each and every attack round EVERY time. After watching the Video posted above, if you look carefully, JUST BEFORE the next phase of attack, you can see the fifth hit strike, just there is no animation for it. Looks to me like this can be confirmed --Grabelli 16:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Confirmed to have a 5th hit chance. Changing gear at the start of the attack round and it skips animations, but displays the hits in log instantly. I've seen several occasions where it had 5 hits in the same attack round. Siyual 04:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) FFXI Update Details 5/10/11 "The issue in which the help message for Mercurial Pole mistakenly read "Occasionally attacks 2-4 times," instead of "Occasionally attacks 2-5 times."" It took SE this long to find and admit this mistake? lol Natsuchii 01:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC)